


Be Quiet

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, In Love, Interracial Relationship, Loud Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is sort of a "missing scene" from my main story. Tambryn's 18 and living with her mother still. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a "missing scene" from my main story. Tambryn's 18 and living with her mother still. Hope you enjoy!

Another moan slips from my lips. Dean’s eyes look up at me in warning. I told him to come over not knowing that my mom’s catering event ended early. But by the time I found out she was here, it was too late to try and sneak him out right away. 

That was about an hour ago and he was just helping me with a few pages of homework before he threw me on the bed and began eating me out. Dean’s still doing it and it’s getting harder to quiet myself. His tongue is just too good. 

Dean sucks my clit into his mouth and another moan escapes from me. Dean reaches his hand up to cover my mouth. Dean begins tonguing me open and soon his hand can’t do anything.

A knock sounds at my door and we both stop. “Who i-is it?” I ask. 

The doorknob jiggles but Dean locked it before getting into bed. “Your mom and why is this door locked?” Mom asks. 

Dean climbs up my body, places one hand by my head while he unbuttons his work pants. “What are you doing?” I whisper frantically. He can not be doing what I think he is. 

Dean looks at me as if I’m the idiot. “Tambryn, I’m hard. Just keep talking,” he whispers back.

Mom knocks again. I can’t argue without her getting even more suspicious. “Yeah I-I’m fine. It’s uh, it’s locked ‘cause I’m trying to get some sleep.” Dean finds the lube in my nightstand and slathers it on his dick. 

“Oh, okay. You feelin’ alright, hon?” God, can she just go away?!

“N-no, I’m f-INE!” Dean enters me all at once so fucking fast. I pull his hair and his head yanks back into a painful angle. 

“Tambryn, open this door now,” Mom demands while jiggling the knob. Dean begins moving inside me slowly. 

“No! I’m fine, ma. I just need some sleep, please,” I beg, covering up a moan at the end. 

“Alright, baby. I’ll make some chicken noodle soup.” 

I close my mouth and, “Mmhmm.” I wait for the creak of the stairs to sound before I let out a breath. Dean starts to slam into me not too long after. I worry about the loud creak of my bed. He keeps stabbing that spot inside me that keeps punching moans out of me. Dean’s head is nuzzled in my neck to muffle his own moans. “Baby please, please be quiet,” he groans. 

I try, but the harder I try to stop moaning, the louder the moans get. Soon, Dean just cups his hand over my mouth for good. “So tight, baby. My princess is so tight for me.” He is so drunk off lust right now. His assault on that spot inside finally pushes me over the edge hard and fast. Dean’s hand blocks out most of my scream. 

When I stop convulsing around his length, Dean removes his hand from over my mouth and kisses me. His tongue slides into my mouth and it seems as if his thrusts get harder by the minute. I can faintly taste myself on his tongue, said tongue that he’s trying to lodge down my throat. 

I slide my hands down to his hips to try and stop the harshness of his thrusts. But all he does is slide them back up over my head. “You’re taking it so well, Princess. Gonna make me come. You want it, you want my cum?” Dean whispers against my lips. I love when this reserved man starts to talk dirty. Dean’s still fully dressed in his black suit, looking as if he’s about to go into the office. Except for the fact that he’s fucking my brains out. 

“Yes, yes I want your cum. Give it to me,” I say back. My words seem to do something to him because next thing I know, Dean thrusts all the way in me and comes. A sharp gasp falls from my lips from the feeling of being filled. 

Dean gives a few more shallow thrusts before sliding out all the way, the cum falling out immediately. Dean rushes to shove it back inside of me. My nose crinkles up at that. “Gross.” 

He grunts out a laugh as he wipes himself off with tissues. “I’m just territorial,” he explains. 

I pull him down for a kiss. When we part, I say, “No need, you’re the only one I open my legs for.” 

Dean chuckles. “Oh, I know. I’m the one that took your virginity, which means you only fit me.” 

I roll my eyes with a smile, always so technical. “Well how do I know that you’re only fucking me?” He looks serious all of a sudden. 

“Because I love you more than anything and anyone else in this world. I couldn’t do better even if I tried.” My heart does a little wiggle dance because of his words. Dean leans forward to catch the smile on my face, and a bright one is on his. “There’s that smile I love.” 

“You love everything about me,” I say jokingly. 

“It’s true.” But he’s serious. We stare at each other for what seems like forever. Dean looks away after awhile with a smirk on his face. He looks down at the same diamond Rolex he bought me and his eyes widen. “Crap!”

“What’s wrong?” I ask. 

Dean stands up to adjust himself to look more presentable. “I have a dinner meeting in twenty minutes,” he answers while walking over to my window. (And he said he’d never climb out my window like a teenage boy). I follow him with a slump in my shoulders. He turns around to give me a long thorough kiss. Before we part, he swipes his tongue over my bottom lip. “Sorry baby, but I have to go now,” he says remorsefully.

I nod my head in understanding. “Yeah, I get it. Big man has to run a big company.” 

He lets out a sigh. “I’ll see you Saturday, Princess. Love you,” he gives me a quick kiss before hopping out the window. 

I grab his shirt collar before he can get too far. He looks at me with bewilderment. “One more kiss,” I say. His face contorts into a brief smirk before leaning forward. We share one last kiss before he really has to leave. “Love you, too,” I tell him. 

“Enjoy your soup,” he whispers as he creeps away. 

“Enjoy your overly expensive dinner!” I whisper back. I can hear his chuckle from here. Now to go eat said soup.


End file.
